


Five Times Silver Was Distracted By Flint & One Time Flint Was Distracted Back

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Episode Related, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pining, all four seasons, distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Five Times Silver Was Distracted By Flint & One Time Flint Was Distracted Back

1)

Fuck, he was handsome. From the first time Silver had really seen him, truly seen Flint, up on that quarterdeck, gazing down at him with that hard stare that promised pain and death and little else, he knew he was handsome.

Of course that didn’t diminish from the fact that Flint wanted what he had stolen and was clearly willing to kill him to get it. Silver wasn’t an idiot and so he had run. Or swum, actually.

Of course he had gotten caught and that in that moment with Flint pressing him into the rocks like he might kill him then and there, Silver had known this was a lethal dance he had started. One wrong step and Flint _would_ slit his throat.

So Silver smiled and offered up the possibility of the page and future friendship and Flint just grinned at him, like he was going to chew John up and spit him out like a discarded bone.

Silver swallowed, and tried to ignore the stirring interest in his groin. The last thing he needed was Flint to realize he was attracted to him. Fuck, that would probably get him killed even quicker.

 

2)

They were fucked. Well, and truly fucked, here in the belly of the Spanish warship, bound and vulnerable and practically doomed and he couldn’t stop thinking about Flint’s fucking thighs.

They were just right there. Spread so tautly in that chair as Flint’s chest heaved with tension, his whole body ready for the fight ahead. And there would be a fight before they killed Flint, Silver was certain of that. The man wouldn’t go down without a battle and as much Silver wanted as a little as possible to do with violence, he couldn’t help admiring Flint for his passion.

He needed to focus on a way out of this, there was always a way after all, but those _thighs_. The wet cling of Flint’s breeches to his skin was obscene. Silver licked his lips, praying his wet hair was hiding his face, that his own cock would keep its interest hidden.

He dragged his attention back to the man talking about only one of them was going to survive this. Not today.

He was going to keep Flint alive and those luscious thighs in one piece if it was the last thing he did. It very well might be, Silver conceded silently to himself and then he sighed and opened his mouth.

“My name’s John Silver, his name is James Flint and we came here to steal the gold from the treasure galleon."

 

3)

Swept up in shadows, lost in thought, Flint didn’t even look at him as he stood there brooding.

Silver sat back against the side of the ship, drawing a leg up as he watched Flint. He wanted Flint’s focus to return. Needed it, really. It would, he had every confidence of that. They hadn’t survived that whole terrifying experience earlier, just to lose the ship to an asshole like Dufresne. Flint just needed a little motivation, a little encouragement and they’d be back on track in no time.

Flint had no idea what he capable of. The shadows cast severity over his features, darkness covering him like a ghost. He was half covered in blood, practically scowling at the blackness of night. Silver had never seen anything more attractive in his life.

It was unfair. It didn’t make sense, but he wanted to lick the blood from Flint’s face and spread his hands over those thighs as he took him in his mouth.

He wanted his captain’s cock in his mouth, Flint’s hands in his hair and it was all he could do to just sit there quietly, lust warring with the urge to survive.

“What are you staring at?” Flint muttered and Silver blinked. He wasn’t even aware that Flint even realized he was there.

“You.” he murmured without thinking.

Flint dragged his gaze up to rest on him. “What?”

Silver suppressed his smile, pushing himself up to tell Flint how he would have betrayed him if their interests weren’t aligned.

He didn’t need to stand so close to Flint as he murmured in his ear, didn’t need to let his arm brush against Flint’s. Didn’t need to hold Flint’s gaze when he turned back to look at him.

“Why are you telling me this?” Flint’s voice was low, his hand resting on the railing behind them. Close enough that Silver could place his hand there atop Flint’s if he dared. He didn’t dare.

“Because I want the gold of course.” Silver said as though it were obvious.

It was obvious. He did want the gold.

But he wanted Flint too.

4)

The look in Flint’s eyes at his words shocked him.

“You have my word.” Flint pressed and Silver could easily have abandoned the whole plan then and there. How did Flint manage to seem so sincere when he had no intention of pursuing the gold as quickly as possible? There was the fort to contend with, that whole damn situation first, and yet somehow here he was, managing to make it seem like this was the only thing that mattered and that he would make it right.

Flint was so good at that; Silver shouldn’t have been surprised. It shouldn’t work on him, but just for a moment he imagined truly stepping into that place at Flint’s side for good. Being that right hand that Flint needed, the man who persuaded the crew to heed two of them. A true partnership in every sense of the word.

A faint breeze rustled through his hair as though reminding him of the idiocy of his private thoughts. There was no partnership to be found here. Flint was using him pure and simple. He would use Silver until there was nothing left and that simply was not worth it.

Flint watched him pensively, waiting for an answer.

Silver brought a smile to his lips. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

Flint didn’t look completely appeased and Silver found himself wanting to reassure the man even though he himself wasn’t remotely reassured. There was no reassurance to be found.

Flint was using him and it was getting to him. He needed to clear his head.

He needed to get away from Flint.

“I should get to work,. I'll keep you apprised of the numbers.” He left the porch, feeling Flint’s gaze follow him as he walked away.

He couldn’t do this, couldn’t let himself be swayed by Flint, like the rest of the men. He was the one who held the men in the palm of his hand, he could do this. It was up to him and he would do what was necessary to get that gold off that beach before the Spanish had a chance to reclaim it.

The sooner they got the gold, the sooner he’d be away from here and Flint’s dangerous influence. The sooner he could escape from all of this.

 

5)

Silver wasn't even aware of the loss of his leg. Flint had smiled at him. Smiled. At him. Silver had been so astonished by that he could barely make sense of the words coming from Flint’s lips And then he had to take away that smile, by telling him about the Urca gold, and what had befallen it, spinning the tale so it had nothing whatsoever to do with him.

He kept watching Flint’s face as Flint paced around the cabin.

“We’re going to have to...” Flint muttered. “I can’t.” He rubbed at his temples tiredly and drew himself up as though remembering the rest of the crew out there on the ship. “They’ll want to tell you about the vote.” He repeated, like it even mattered.

“Flint.” Silver caught at his wrist, holding him there in the moment with him.

Flint stilled and looked down at him. Silver let his fingers linger on the inside of his wrist, just touching him, ever so gently, keeping Flint moored in one secure place like an anchor. 

 “We will be able to move past this predicament.” Silver said steadily. He needed Flint to believe that; so maybe he could believe it too.

 

1)

They had survived the sea and the storm and Hornigold hunting them, the starvation and the dehydration and the fucking sharks, but the real question, Silver knew, was whether he would survive Flint’s wrath. No matter whether or not Flint had let him live out there because he needed Silver to return to the ship, there would come a reckoning. Silver knew that all too well.

It came later that very night when he was asleep in his pallet in the captain’s cabin. Fool that he was for staying there.

A broad hand clapped over his mouth and Silver jerked awake. Flint’s hand held him down and he lay still, looking up at Flint in the dark. The man stood over him, his face unreadable in the darkness.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your gullet here and now for betraying me.”  Flint held a knife to his throat.

The steel pressed relentlessly into Silver’s skin. His heart stormed the walls of his chest, fighting to get out, away from the danger, and yet, Flint held still, waiting to hear an answer, waiting to hear Silver’s words even though he already knew exactly Silver had done.

He whispered a breath of a plea against Flint’s palm and Flint removed his hand, crouching down by the pallet, still holding the knife to him.

Silver hesitated and then he pushed himself up, against the knife and simply kissed him. The bare truth of his desire was little in the face of such betrayal. He knew this, knew it was unlikely to gain him any foothold here, and yet he offered it because it was all he had left to offer.

Flint’s hand faltered and then the knife slid to the floor as he climbed into the bed beside him, pressing his length against Silver’s, half smothering him, but Silver didn’t care. His hands pulled at Flint’s shirt, Flint’s body, dragging him close.

Their breath was ragged in the dark as their hands fumbled. Flint grazed his teeth over the angle of Silver’s shoulder. He brushed his hands over his hair, reaching up to stroke the curve of Silver’s ear, making Silver shiver.

“Are you doing this simply to placate me?” Flint murmured.

“There’s no placating happening here.” Silver whispered back. “I’m doing this because I want you, and because I thought there was a good chance we would die out there today.” He paused, “Or you would kill me.”

“I still could.” Flint’s hand brushed his face, like he couldn’t believe Silver was lying there under him.

“You could.” Silver agreed.

He slid his hands down Flint’s back, pausing just over the swell of his backside, pulling Flint against him.

Flint rested his forehead against Silver’s. “Can I trust you?”

“I just told you I lied to you about the gold you’d been pursuing for god knows how long.” Silver gazed up at him. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re part of my crew.” Flint murmured. He reached down to slide his hand inside Silver’s breeches. “I think you chose that place amongst the crew over the gold. I think you wanted me to see you, and now I do.”

He kissed Silver’s mouth, tasting him slowly, letting Silver swell inside his grasp.

“And what do you see?” Silver dared ask, his tongue still tingling from the force of Flint’s kiss.

“I see a man who's been nothing step into a place that belongs to him.” Flint’s words resonated in the dark, cutting straight through to Silver’s bones. “A man who has secrets and little else, but somehow has become someone the men look to. Someone that I look to. Someone whose gaze seems to mirror my own.”

“Enough.” Silver cut him off, seeking out Flint’s mouth once before he could guess at all the hidden secrets of Silver’s soul.

Flint’s bearded jaw rasped against his own, Silver wrapped his good leg around him and his stump, trying to hold Flint within him.

“A man I desire to fuck.” Flint’s words sent heat rushing straight to his cock, which responded by pressing thickly against Flint’s stomach.

Flint huffed a laugh in the dark. “I take it you’re not opposed to that.”

“No.” Silver confessed, curling his hand around the back of Flint’s neck as he brought him back down for another kiss. “I am not opposed to that.”

As they moved together in the dark, Flint’s breath stealing his own, Silver had no room left for his own thoughts. They faded into the night, as the distance between the two of them narrowed until it no longer existed and there was only the joining of bodies, the melding of minds and the sweet taste of Flint’s lips on his.

 


End file.
